In water-based cosmetics such as aqueous cosmetics and oil-in-water emulsified cosmetics, water-soluble thickeners have been conventionally used for the purpose of enhancing the storage stability and the purpose of adjusting the tactile sensation. Examples of the water-soluble thickener include natural plant polymers such as agar, guar gum, carrageenan and glucomannan, natural microbial polymers such as xanthan gum, succinoglycan and gellan gum, and semi-synthetic/synthetic polymers such as carboxyvinyl polymers, alkyl-modified carboxyvinyl polymers, hydroxyethyl cellulose and hydroxypropyl methyl cellulose, and studies for reforming cosmetics by combining these thickeners have been conventionally conducted.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an external composition for skin obtained by combining agar having a weight average molecular weight (weight average molecular weight of 10,000 to 60,000) smaller than that of ordinary agar with xanthan gum at a specific ratio that is excellent in storage stability, extensibility to the skin and compatibility with the skin, can eliminate the sliminess originating from xanthan gum, does not generate scum-like residues, and can reduce the lubricity when moisture readheres to the fingers used for application.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses an emulsion-type external preparation for skin obtained by using a polysaccharide-based polymer and an acrylic polymer in combination that exhibits favorable storage stability even when carnitine or a salt thereof is blended, has no stickiness, and provides the skin with an excellent tactile sensation.
Furthermore, Patent Document 3 discloses a cosmetic obtained by dispersing agar gel particles containing a powder in an aqueous medium containing one or two or more selected from carboxyvinyl polymers and alkyl-modified carboxyvinyl polymers and natural gums in which the agar gel particles easily disintegrate while leaving no residues, combine with the aqueous medium and uniformly spread onto the skin, and exhibit excellent compatibility with the skin.